9 years after Canoi
by Freddy and Cherries Garcia
Summary: 9years later, Sakura jinxes it. Her and her friends children get stolen. Kicha gets stuck watching the rest of the kids with her team. And everyone one blames the necklace that Sakura had recieved 9 years earlier. smidgen of romance in the end. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Family Tree**

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**Kicha Saiosho Naki Toashi**

Age: 15 9 8 5

Rank:Chunin Genin Academy Nothing

Hair: Green Raven Pink Burgundy

Eyes: Onyx Green Green Onyx

Other: Sharingan ------------------------------- Nothing

**Naruto and Hinata**

**Mica Taya Geo**

Age: 9 7 6

Rank: Genin Academy----------------

Hair: Black Blonde Blonde

Eyes: Blue White White

Other: Byakugan-------------------------------------

**Kakashi and Anko**

**Roy Mezo**

Age: 10 3

Rank: Genin Nothing

Hair: Black Black

Eyes: Brown 1 Black

Other: Sharingan--------------------1eye

**Shikamaru and Ino**

**Yourasho Josu Tash**

Age: 8 7 7

Rank: Academy--------------------------------------

Hair: Brown Blonde Blonde

Eyes: Blue Black Blue

Other: Shadow and Mind--------------------------

**TenTen and Neji**

**Jei Mecha Noah Zeto**

Age: 8 5 4 1

Rank: Academy Nothing---------------------------------

Hair: Black Black Brown Black

Eyes: Brown LightBrown White White

Other: Byakugan-----------Nothing---------------

**Chapter 1**

9 Years Later

"Oi, Teme." Naruto called.

"…"

"You have a daughter right?"

"Duh, I have two…so far." Sasuke retorted.

"I need help with mine."

"…"

"Hinata-Chan told me that Mica-Chan likes someone."

"So."

"You'll never guess who!"

"No idea, surprise me." Sasuke said.

"Saiosho-kun!"

The Uchiha's eyes widened. 'If our children get married I'll be related to the Dobe!'

"If they get married then we'll be in-laws!" Naruto shouted gleefully.

"Great..."

The two boys got up from the Ramen stand.

"Here old man." Naruto said handing the money to the owner.

Sasuke and Naruto walked around town for a bit.

"So, what you gonna get Sakura-Chan for her birthday?"

"Haven't got a clue." Sasuke sighed.

"You know the Canoi necklace thingy? Why don't you get her a matching bracelet?" Naruto asked.

"The necklace is only supposed to be used for missions Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"So, then get her a bracelet to match the earrings she found. They aren't for missions and they match the necklace." Sasuke looked at his friend. "Plus she wears the necklace for parties, just because it looks pretty."

**Flash Back**

(In Canoi) Huge rock chasing after Sakura and Sasuke all because Sakura wanted those damn earrings.

**End Flash Back**

They continued.

"The same conversation comes up every year about that necklace." Sasuke picked up a scarf but put it back down.

"How about this?" Naruto asked, holding two green chains. Each chain had three Sakura flowers. Sasuke stared.

"Which one?"

"Both, you need to have a matching bracelet and necklace." Naruto explained. "It even matched the earrings. Then you won't yell at Sakura-Chan for wearing the Canoi one."

"For once Dobe you helped me with something." Sasuke said.

"But what about when I brought you back from where ever you where?"

"Correction, you didn't bring me back. I asked to come back." (Referring to Sasuke vs. Itachi)

"I…..I helped you kill Itachi!"

"No, Sakura distracted him."

"Well, well if I hadn't gotten stronger than you when I was twelve you wouldn't have left us for power."

"Whatever." Sasuke said dropping the subject. 'That wasn't the real reason I left anyway.' He handed the money to the woman.

**(Ok, just so I don't confuse people. In the actual series, Sasuke left to avenge his clan. But acorse you all know that.)**

"Thank-you gentleman, have a nice day." The women smiled. The two boys nodded and were on their way to the Uchiha mansion.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

Sakura walked around her backyard picking up Naki's, Kicha's, and Saiosho's weapons. One weapon caught her green eyes. It had an N drawn beautifully on it.

* * *

Naki was Sakura's true first daughter. She turned eight a month earlier, and she is a spitting image of her mother. Naki is currently in the Ninja Academy. The only think that really bothered Sasuke about Naki is that Sai taught her his art jutsu. So Naki knows the accentual Uchiha jutsus plus one.

* * *

"KA-SANNN!" A little boy with burgundy hair ran through the back door to cling to his mother's leg. 

"Toashi-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. He sniffled a bit before he answered.

"Kicha-Chan, she won't give me back Tushy!" Sighing, Sakura called for her adopted daughter. She appeared her green hair in a high long ponytail and her black Kimono dress with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Kicha was now 15.

"Yes Ka-san?" Kicha answered.

"Give him back Tushy." Sakura warned.

"But Ka-san, Toashi-kun is 5. He doesn't need a stuffed animal."

"Kicha, give it back. It was a gift from Naruto-kun. Give it back now!"

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

The front door slide open. Sasuke and Naruto walked through the door. He hid Sakura's gift in the vase next to the door.

"I'm home!" Sasuke shouted.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

"Tou-san!" Toashi screamed running passed Kicha. Kicha looked through the hallway.

'Shit, Toashi is telling Tou-san.' Kicha thought disappearing from her spot.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

"Hi, Tou-san. Hi Naruto-san." Naki said pulling both adults into a hug. Saiosho walked down the stairs, tying his hiate **(that's the headband thingy.)** to his waist.

"Tou-san," Toashi grabbed Sasuke's leg and cried. "Kicha-Chan won't-"

"Here." Kicha said cutting him off. She handed the stuffed fox to her brother.

"Never mind Tou-san." Toashi ran away.

"Hi." Kicha said giving her adopted father a hug. "Hi, Naruto-kun." Sasuke gave Kicha a glare.

"Sorry. Naruto-san."

"Teme, Kicha-Chan been calling me Kun since she was 6. Why the sudden change?"

"Hn."

"Naruto-san, is Mica-Chan with you?" Saiosho asked.

* * *

Saiosho and Mica were one of the early graduates. They graduated at the age of eight, but are now the ages of nine. Their teammate, Roy is a year older than they are. (For the stupid people out there it means that Roy is 10.) 

Roy is Kakashi's first son. He has Sharingan, but he can turn it off like the Uchiha clan. Roy's 3-year-old brother, Mezo has one eye with it and the other black. He can't turn it off.

* * *

"Nope she's with Hinata-Chan, Taya-Chan, and Geo-kun shopping." Naruto replied. 

"Hn." Saiosho said. He nodded to his father and recede back to his room.

Sakura finished cleaning up the weapons and entered the room.

"Hi, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said kissing her husband. "Hi, Naruto-Kun." She hugged her friend.

* * *

**Ok here's the second story. I'll either upsdat tomorrow, wednesday, not thursday.(i have a track meet.) or friday. I take flames...FLAME IT UP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that night The Uchiha mansion was loud and busy. Naruto's family had joined them for dinner.

Naki and Taya (age 7) were drawing in the sitting area. "My picture is better than yours." Naki taunted.

"No!" Taya whined.

Geo (age 6) and Toashi played with Tushy and Teo. Like Tushy, Teo was a stuffed animal given by Sasuke to Geo. Teo is a bat stuffed animal.

Kicha sat on the couch going over the review she had to hand in the next day to the Hokage. 'Never ever letting Nina write the review again.' She thought to herself.

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the table fighting about their last mission. "Tsunade-Sama sent us instead of genins because we are more responsible." Naruto yelled.

"Dobe, all she had to do was not tell them it was sake. Then the stupid chunins or genins wouldn't drink it. She could have told them it was medicine or something." Sasuke yelled back.

"But, but…."

"Shut up, I win."

Sakura and Hinata kept each other busy by cooking for the family. "Sakura, don't you think that Tsunade-Sama sent the boys on a stupid mission." Hinata said listening to her husband's conversation. "The sake she wanted was out of town and all, but don't you think that she could have sent genins or chunins?" (Her stuttered receded over the years.)

"I think she could have, but she was afraid of the kids drinking it. As for adults, she can just torture them." Sakura replied.

Upstairs, Saiosho lay on his bed facing his ceiling. Mica joined him but sat on his floor.

* * *

Saiosho was like Sasuke. Had his stoic eyes even if they were green and his seriousness when he was younger. Sasuke loosened up a little over the years. He had Sakura's smarts and Chakra control. He and his siblings learned how to heal minor cuts and bruises. Saiosho had his Sharingan since he was seven. He got it when training with Sasuke.

Mica was more like Naruto. She had her mother's soft voice, but Naruto's talk ativeness. She also had Naruto's energy. No idea how she graduated early. I guess she wanted to keep up with Saiosho. Mica has her Byakugan. She got it when working during recess in the academy.

* * *

"Saio-kun, did Shino-sensei say when our next mission was?" Mica asked. Saiosho's eyes drifted form the ceiling to his teammate.

"Nope." Replied he. He flipped onto his stomach. His green eyes taking in the sight of his crush.

"Want to get Roy and go?" Mica asked another question. Saiosho knew what she was talking about. The infamous tree that her dad and his parents had planted oh so long ago with Roy's dad.

'We're sneaking out of my house. Downstairs are four ANBU ninja's and we are totally not going to get away.' Saiosho thought. Sighing he replied. "Fine let's go." The two creped down the stairs.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

Dinner was in the oven. The four adults sat at the table talking.

"We haven't had any attacks from the Baekury lately." Sakura said. The Bakury was an organization out to get Sakura's necklace. **(Somewhat like atasuki but they don't want demon things they want the necklace.)**

"You just jinxed it Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted. "It's only been six months since their last attack. Who knows what they're planning."

"The Dobe has a point. They might be planning something big. They already know all our friends and family." Sasuke said.

"We have to watch for the kids. That necklace makes everyone a target." Hinata added.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

Saiosho and Mica stood in front of the door. Saiosho's hand slowly turned the knob. _Click. _He pulled the door open as silently as he could.

"Saio-kun where awe you going?" Toashi asked, hugging Tushy to himself."

"Shhh, Toashi don't tell anyone." Mica whispered. Geo ran over hugging Teo to himself.

"Mica-Chan!" He yelled.

"Geo, shut-up!" Mica whispered louder. "Don't tell anyone." She repeated again. The two small boys stared at her.

"KA-San, Saio-kun and Mica-Chan awe trying to leave!" Toashi yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared at the door. Hinata and Sakura stood at the doorway of the kitchen. Kicha walked in from the bathroom.

"What happened?" Kicha asked. Sasuke ignore her.

"We're you two going?" Sasuke said starring his son down. The two didn't answer. Naruto picked his daughter up by the arm.

"Mica-Chan, where are you trying to go?" Naruto asked.

"Out." She mumbled.

"Don't be stupid. Even I know not leave at dark. We might have the atasuki gone, but we sure don't have the Bakury gone." Kicha lectured.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Where were you two going?"

"We-" Saiosho started.

"We were going to get Roy to, to" Mica cut him off.

"To see if he wants to come back and train with us in the backyard." Saiosho finished.

"No!' Sakura cut in. "I just picked up your weapons today. You are not making another mess."

"Wait until tomorrow." Naruto added. Hinata nodded.

"Hai." The two said. Naruto dropped his daughter. Mica ran to the women.

"Is dinner ready?" Asked she.

"Uhuh." Hinata answered.

* * *

**Just alittle corny, but thats ok. The next chapter is gonna be uploaded by next week, cause I have to type it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next night had come. The loudness of the night before was quiet now. The stars shown brightly through the third window on the second floor. The wooden paneled window whistled with the wind. Every 5 minutes or so green hair was flipped around to look at the clock. Earlier that morning Kicha was sent a message to meet her teammates at the bridge at 2:30 am.

'What is Nina up to?' Kicha thought. He eyes drifting from the ceiling to the clock.

* * *

Tei Nina was Kicha's best friend and teammate. The two girls shared the same age as dose their other teammate Lareno Yuro.

* * *

'The last time, she returned my shoes she borrowed from me, and Yuro-kun was not happy. She made us get up at 1:30 am.' Kicha sat up. Grabbing her shoes she pulled them on, tied her hiate to her arm and jumped out the window. 'It's only 2:29. I can make it.' Kicha disappeared only to reappear at the bridge. Her teammates were already there.

Nina jumped becoming startled. "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" Kicha asked innocently.

"The appearing thingy. You just appear out of nowhere." Nina squawked.

Sighing Yuro cut in. "You called us, Nina. It better be good." Nina was the Naruto of the team, Yuro was the Sasuke, and Kicha was the Sakura. Acorss they are a little different from them ,but they were pretty close.

Nina looked around. "uh…I forgot it."

"What!" Yuro started to fume. He hated getting up in the middle of the night, especially for nothing.

"Let me go get it! I'll be right back!" Nina reassured them. Her blonde hair whipped around her face as she ran.

The night sky was breath taking, but the cold wind ruined it. Minutes had passed since their teammate had left. In an attempt to warm herself Kicha crouched down hugging her knees. Yuro watched in fascination. In the distance Kicha heard a light pitter patter of feet running on the dampened grass.

"Yuro-kun, did you here that?" Kicha asked.

"What?"

"It sounds like running."

"It's probably just Nina." He said.

"I don't think so. It's to fast to be Nina." Kicha said. The footsteps got faster and grew a tad louder. "Do you here it now?" Yuro shook his head. The footsteps stopped. Minutes more passed, and no sound came.

Kicha relaxed a little. She shivered a bit more. Yuro moved his body, so he was sitting directly next to her.

Ever since the two were put on the same team, Yuro and Kicha liked each other. They were very careful on missions, so not to show emotions especially when the other had gotten badly hurt. The moments when they showed emotions were subsiding now because many missions were being assigned. It had in fact been six months since the last attack of the Bakury. However, Tsunade had all the teams working hard to prepare for something big just incase a war had broken out.

Sighing Yuro spoke. "How many times had Nina-Baka-Chan did this?" Asked he.

"Twice." Kicha answered. She laid her head on his shoulder. A smile plastered to Yuro's face. "Yuro-Kun."

"Hn"

"I lo-"The foot steps echoed in Kicha's ears.

"So, Kicha-Chan, what brings you out here?" Kicha looked up to see cherry blossom pink hair being tucked behind the owner's ear.

"K-Ka-san." Kicha breathed. The footsteps grew quieter, but were still heard by Kicha. She shot up from the ground. "W-w-we're waiting f-for Nina to c-come back." She stuttered.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sakura scolded, her voice rising. "You could have least told me, and what's even better you're here with Yuro. You two could have done anything."

"Sakura-San, if you would please." Sakura went quiet. "We are really waiting for Nina-Chan. She called upon us earlier this morning to come tonight, and not to tell anyone. I am so sorry that us three made you worry." Yuro said truly being apologetic.

"Suck-up." Kicha mouthed. Yuro smirked. Nina walked onto the bridge whistling. She stopped.

"Oh, Hi Sakura-San." Nina said confused.

"Hi, Nina-Chan." Sakura smiled. Nina turned to her teammates. She tossed them each one single Kunai.

"Hold on to it. Just in case." Nina stated. She skipped away whistling again.

"That's it?!" Yuro fumed. "She woke us up to give us Kunai? I'm going to bed. Bye Kicha-Chan." Yuro pecked Kicha on the cheek and left. Kicha turned a deep shade of red.

"It's a poisonous kunai, very hard to come across." Kicha mumbled. Her embarrassment showed in her action.

Sakura smiled. "So how did that feel?" Kicha's redness darkened.

They slowly walked home. "Kicha-Chan, don't you remember your speech to Saio-kun, about not leaving after dark?" Kicha slowly nodded. "Well I want you to listen to yourself. Something could have happened." Sakura sighed.

"Ka-san, I'll be ok. I'm going for my Jounin exams in four months." Kicha reassured her. Sakura smiled.

"Wow, I was 18 when I took those exams and you're only 15."

"I know, I was with you and Tou-san when you took them."

"Yep." Sakura smiled again. Hugging her daughter, the two walked home in silence. Kicha heard the footsteps subside. She wasn't sure if to tell Sakura or not.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long, but here's the preview to Chapter 4. It is mad long. It will come in about three days or four or maybe even five days.**

**Next Chapter:**

"**Kicha-Chan, call Ino I need help!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**Hai, Tou-San" Kicha yelled from a distance.**

**Sasuke turned towards the door covered in flour. Sakura stared bewilderly at the sight of her husband.**

"**Hi, Sakura-Chan." Sasuke smirked. "Happy Birthday."**

"**Arigato." She walked over, kissed her husband, getting flour on her nose. She was amused by the sight of Sasuke in her house apron covered in flour.**

"**You have a smidgen right there." Sasuke said putting his hands on Sakura's facial cheeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry Peeps, this is a mad long chapter. **

Sakura woke up to an interesting smell. Grabbing her robe, she fallowed the scent. She appeared at the kitchen door.

"Kicha-Chan, call Ino I need help!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hai, Tou-San" Kicha yelled from a distance.

Sasuke turned towards the door covered in flour. Sakura stared bewildered at the sight of her husband.

"Hi, Sakura-Chan." Sasuke smirked. "Happy Birthday."

"Arigato." She walked over, kissed her husband, getting flour on her nose. The sight of Sasuke amused her with him being in her house apron covered in flour.

"You have a smidgen right there." Sasuke said putting his hands on Sakura's facial cheeks.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura squeaked, flour soon being dabbed all over her body. The doorbell rang. Moments later the happy couple opened the door. Three kids ran through.

Ino stood front and center looking through her bag. "I came as soon as I-what the hell did you two do?" Ino eyed her flour-covered friends. Sakura pointed at Sasuke, and Sasuke bit her finger. She yelped from surprise because he wouldn't bite his wife's finger off on her birthday. "Well you two go get cleaned up. I'll start." Ino giggled.

The fun started as they kissed each other on the way up the stairs. The two made there way up to the hall closing in on their room. The two Uchiha Daughters walked out going to meet the guests.

"Whoa…You two get in your room!" Kicha yelled.

Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura to answer Kicha. "Technically all the rooms are ours, including this hallway. We do own this house." Sasuke retorted while giving a flashy smirk.

"EWWW! Come on Naki lets go see what we can help with." Naki nodded racing her sister down the steps.

"Now I have you to myself." Sakura said. Sasuke closed in for another kiss. She sneezed, ruining the moment. "I guess we should get the flour off first."

"You're ri-"

"Oh yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KA-SAN!" Kicha and Naki screamed. Sighing Sasuke and Sakura made there way to their room. They stripped them selves and took a hot shower together.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

Ino's three kids invaded the house. Her set of twins were seven years old. Tash was the only girl in the family. She was three minutes older than her brother, Josu. Ino's eldest son was named Yourasho (8). Her two sons were lazy asses just like their father, (we can all guess.) Shikamaru Nara. Her one daughter resembled Ino herself.

"Hello Toashi-kun." Tash said. "How is Tushy?"

"Good." Toashi spoke, his shyness seeping through. The five year old quickly ran away.

Tash and Josu kept themselves busy by making a card for Sakura and helping decorate. Naki ditched Kicha to hang out with Yourasho.

"Youra-kun," Naki blushed. "Are you gonna help or sleep all day?" She said kicking his leg.

"Troublesome girl." Yourasho mumbled.

"I heard that." Naki sat on the ground next to him. Moments passed and the pink-headed girl's soft finger collided with a heavy head. "Get up." She demanded.

In response, Yourasho rolled over.

"Yourasho, get off of me!" Naki tried pushing the boy off her lap.

He replied on one tone. "No, I can't. Your too soft." His eyes lay closed, to heavy for him to open. Naki's face turning a deep shade of red.

Sighing she spoke again. "Fine." Naki leaned over, her torso now laying on his.

"Whatever, you can stay there." He said lazily, falling asleep.

"Fine, I will." Naki answered

Kicha giggled as she witnessed the incident. 'Should I tease them?' She thought.

"Kicha, I need help?" Ino called from the kitchen.

'Apparently not.' Kicha thought. "Coming Ino-San." Kicha replied. Minutes later Kicha made it to the room next to her. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Ino stared at her, hands on her hips with a grimaced expression on her face. "You were blest with frickin speed. How can it-"She paused to look at the clock. "Take you six minutes to get to the room next door?" She spat.

"Sorry." Kicha mumbled. "What am I doing?"

"Dishes."

"You gotta be kidding me I hate fuckin dishes." Kicha whined.

"Watch your mouth." Ino scolded.

"Hn." The pink soap filled the sink, tickling Kicha's nose. As she did the dishes, her pace quickened. The sink full was depleted in little over a minute.

"Sure, you do that fast, but when I ask for you to come, you take hours." Ino retorted. Kicha smirked, walking out the room.

Kicha headed for the living room.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

The living room was beautifully decorated for Sakura's special day, her birthday. Pink streamers hung from the ceiling. Green crystal beads outlined the window and confetti covered the ground. Pictures of her and her kids filled the room, smiles shown from all their faces.

The largest picture was the one they got on their wedding day. Sasuke stood at the alter with a dark blue dress robe. Sakura stood next to him in a light pink marriage kimono, her hands in his. Sasuke's onyx eyes stared in to Sakura's green orbs, a smile plastered to both their faces. The kids hung yellow lilies around the pictures.

Kicha wondered in the room. "Na-Chan," Toashi called. "We're finished." Kicha smiled.

"Ok, stay here." Kicha commanded, walking back to the kitchen. "Alrighty, the living room is decorated. Is the cake done?"

"Yep." Ino answered. "Where's Saiosho-kun? I haven't seen him all morning." Kicha shrugged.

"Who is calling everyone?" Kicha asked.

"You are, then you are gonna find Saiosho-kun." Ino replied. I'm gonna go see what Sasuke and Sakura are doing.

"Hai." Kicha grabbed the phone, punching in the numbers of her mom's friends.

"…..Uzamaki residence. Hinata speaking." Hinata said in her soft voice.

"Hello, Hinata-San. It's Kicha. You are welcome to come to Ka-San's party now."

"Ok, we'll be their in a few minutes, bye." The two hung up. Kicha dialed the next number in.

"….Hello." A sleepy voice answered.

"Shikamaru-San?" Kicha questioned.

"Uhuh."

"Kicha-Chan are you talking to Shika-kun?" Ino yelled. Kicha moved her head away from the phone.

"Yeah."

"Tell him to get his lazy ass over here now!"

"Did you hear your wife?" Kicha asked.

"Troublesome women. Loud and clear." Shikamaru replied.

"Bye."

"Uhuh"

The next number was dialed in.

"….Hey Kicha." Kakashi answered.

"UM?"

"Collar Id. So what's up?"

"Kakashi-San, don't you remember? It's March 18th." Kicha got no answer. "Your old pupil's birthday."

"Oh right, right. When are we supposed to come?"

"Around now." Kicha retorted.

"Uhuh."

"Bye."

"Bye."

'Oh my Kami what a fuckin retard!' Kicha thought. She took a deep breath. 'Ok, next.'

She dialed in the next number.

"…….Hello?" A little girl answered. Kicha recognized.

"Oh, Hi Mecha-Chan. Is your Ka-san home?" She asked politely

"Hi Kicha-San, hold on."

'I like the San added to my name.'

"Hello." Tenten's strong voice answered.

"Hiya, Tenten-San. The Ka-San's party is today. You can come when ever.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hai."

The two hung up. The next person Kicha called she knew she would regret.

'What can Nina possibly do wrong?...Never mind. I don't want to think about it.' She thought, dialing the number.

"….hey, Kich." Nina greeted.

"Hey, you remember how I told you about my Ka-San's party?" Kicha asked.

"Yep."

"It's today."

"Hai. Let me just-AHHHHHHHH!"

"Nina, what's wrong! Are you ok?" Kicha asked. She heard a few coughs and then Nina answered.

"Nothing happened. I just tripped." Nina coughed.

"Ok, see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Nina has parents, but they moved away. Nina was supposed to go also, but she begged to stay. So here, she is living a lone. 

Yuro's father died when he was first put on a squad. His mother left and he refused to go. Therefore, he also lives by himself.

* * *

'And last but not least Yuro-kun.' Kicha's fingers lightly tapped to buttons. 

"Na-Chan!" Toashi's face was soaked in tears.

"What's wrong?" Kicha asked. Toashi lifted up his finger. A dark trickle of blood seeped through his skin. "I can fix it." The end of Kicha's hand glowed a dark green. A few seconds later Toashi's small cut was gone.

"Looks like you're going to be another great medic like your Ka-san and me." Ino said. Kicha nodded.

"There you go, all better." Kicha soothed. Toashi whipped his tears and ran away. She picked the phone up again. 'Now where was I?"

"…." No answer on the other line came. She tried again.

"…."

"Why isn't he picking up?" Kicha said to herself.

"Because I am right here." Yuro said. Kicha jumped lightly.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"What did I say about your mouth." Ino scolded. Kicha ignored her.

"Hi, Kich." Nina shouted.

"Hey Nina." Kicha waved. Saiosho walked down the stairs, Mica fallowing. Kicha noticed this.

"So, what were you two doing upstairs?" Mica flushed.

"I had to wake Saio-Kun up."

"Yeah, she jumped on me." Saiosho added.

"Awe, you ain't hurt are you Saio-kun?" Saiosho ignored her and waked into the living room. The three Chunins fallowed.

"Whoa, a lot of people are here." Nina said.

Naruto sat up from his chair. "I'll go get Teme and Sakura-Chan." He ran up the stairs to Sasuke and Sakura's room. He slid the door open. "Sakura-Chan, Happy Birthday!" No one answered him. Naruto walked in fully to see his friends sleeping on each other. "How cute…..TEME!" Naruto yelled. The two shot up.

"What Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Are you forgetting what today is?"

"No."

"Ok then lets go!" Naruto demanded.

"We're coming." Sakura said.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

Later that night, on Sakura's birthday everyone was at the estate. They all were loud, and they all were sleeping over.

"Ka-San, can you open your presents?" Naki asked.

"Yes I can." Sakura replied.Sakura sat in the middle of the living room with the pile of gifts next to her. She pulled the one off top."From Naruto and Hinata." She read. The wrapping paper went flying, and it revealed a gorgeous ramen bowl.

"Acorse, what can you expect from the Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Arigato Naruto, Hinata." Sakura said. Naruto's smile broadened.

Sakura had gotten hand made cards from all the kids, a new kimono dress from Neji and Tenten, a book from Kakashi and Anko. It read Icha Icha paradise Whore edition, book 1. From Ino and Shikamaru she had gotten a day at the spa certificate. Then Sakura opened her husband's gift.

Sasuke shrank away as he sat next to his wife. 'What if she doesn't like it. What if she rejects it then divorces me?" Sasuke thought.

'**One, she wouldn't cause I mean we are talking about you. And two if she did then you are screwed...Three, you worry about this every year.'**

'Oh thanks.' He fought with his inner sarcastically.

Sakura gasped, the green bracelet and necklace that Sasuke had bought four days earlier laid in his wife's hands.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura's eyes were wide and in shock. "Arigato." She pulled her husband in a kiss and Naruto whistled.

* * *

**Ok, please give me five or more reviews or I don't think I should post the next chapter. Here is the preview to the next one though….I GOT 1****st**** PLACE IN THE 100 METER!!! WOOOO….I got a 15:12. Almost beat my time from last year (doing happy dance.).**

**Next chapter: **

"**I didn't find any of them. They're gone!" Sakura sobbed. Ino collapsed where she was. Soon enough all the men were with their wives. **

**8---------------8(point of view has changed)**

**The phone rang and Kicha drowsily answered.**

"**Hello." She yawned.**

**A deep voice answered. "We have all five." In the back round it sounded as if little kids were crying. "Sakura Canoi knows what we want." **_**Beep Beep Beep. **_

"**What the hell! KA-SAN!" Kicha screamed.**

**Wahahahaha the suspense. **

**Cherries Garcia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sakura had passed out from the night before. Everyone was still there. Just slumped against the walls passed out. Sakura's emerald green eyes slowly opened. She had gotten up. As she made her away around the room, she noticed some of the younger children gone. Her two sons, Ino's son, Tenten's daughter, Anko's son, and Hinata's son were the ones missing.

Sakura made her way up to Saiosho's room and couldn't help but smile at the sight. There in the middle of his floor Saiosho laid sprawled out with Mica on top of his chest.

'Can't wait until those two wakes up.' Sakura thought. She ventured over to Toashi's room. Expecting to see him there with his little friends, she slid the door open. To her surprise, the room was empty.

"Toashi," Sakura called. No answer. Sakura now starting to panic checked all the rooms. Still nothing. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

Sasuke's head felt heavy and hurt from the night before. When he heard his wife scream, he shot up, along with all the other adults.

Running up the stairs Sasuke found his wife sobbing at the end of the hall. Saiosho and Mica ran out of the room faces flamed red.

"Ka-San, what's wrong?" Saiosho asked. Sasuke appeared next to Sakura.

"T-T-Toashi-Kun," Sakura sobbed. "H-H-He's g-gone."

"Sakura!" Anko screamed. She came running up the stairs. "Have you seen Mezo-Kun?" Anko asked. Sakura shook. Anko stared. The rest of the women ran up the stairs.

"H-Have you seen G-Geo-K-Kun?" Hinata stuttered, afraid of the worse. Sakura shook.

"What about Josu?" Ino said. Again, she shook.

"Mecha-Chan too?" Tenten asked.

"I didn't find any of them. They're gone!" Sakura sobbed. Ino collapsed where she was. Soon enough all the men were with their wives.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

The phone rang and Kicha drowsily answered.

"Hello." She yawned.

A deep voice answered. "We have all five." In the back round it sounded as if little kids were crying. "Sakura Canoi knows what we want." _Beep Beep Beep. _

"What the hell! KA-SAN!" Kicha screamed. Kicha appeared next to her sobbing mother. She gave Sakura the message that the men had left them.

"You have to be kidding me." Sakura sobbed. "The Bakury has them." The women gasped.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

"Tsunade-Sama, we need this mission." Sasuke pleaded.

"Our children were stolen!" Naruto explained.

"So, let me get this straight. The Bakury stole your children to get Sakura's necklace?" Neji and Shikamaru nodded. "And now the ten of you want to look for them while leaving your remaining kids with Uchiha Kicha, Lareno Yuro, and Tei Nina?"

"Tsunade-Sama, I know my daughter and her teammates." Sakura said.

"They can handle it." Hinata said. They all stared at the Hokage.

Sighing she answered. "Yes, it's a search and rescue mission, and Kakashi is the leader." Tsunade said, rubbing her temples. The ten adults stared at her. "Oh, you're dismissed." They walked out.

"Ok, Sakura, tell Kicha's team their mission, and make sure the rest of the kids are there." Kakashi ordered. "Sasuke will brief you at the house."

"Hai." Sakura answered.

"Tell my kids I love them and I'll be back." Tenten said.

"Me too." Said the rest of the parents. Sakura smiled and nodded. She ran off.

"Meet me at the gate in 20 minutes. Go home and pack what you need." Kakashi said.

"Hai." The said in union. The families split.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

"WHAT!" Kicha squeaked. "Yeah, no, three chunins watching ten kids. I don't think so!"

"Kicha-Chan you have three Genin. They can help you." Sakura said.

"They are no help!" Kicha squeaked again.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but that's your mission." Sakura said.

Sasuke walked into the front door. He noticed his bag and Sakura's by it.

'Well that's one less thing I have to do.' Sasuke thought. He walked over to the living room, where his wife and children previously were. "Kicha-Chan, I expect my house to stay clean." Sasuke said. Kicha rolled her eyes.

"Hai, Tou-San."

Sakura turned to the rest of the kids. "Your parents will be back with your siblings. We'll only be gone for a little bit. Bye." Sakura said, trying to pull on a smile. Kicha pecked her adopted parents on the cheek.

"Bye, be careful." Kicha whispered. Naki pushed Kicha out of the way.

"Bye Ka-San and Tou-san." Naki cried.

"We'll get everyone back." Sasuke reassured them. Sakura hurried up the stairs to get her necklace and one of Toashi's shirts. The two headed out.

Kicha looked around at the ten kids she and her friends had to baby-sit. She picked up the Hyuga's (**A/N: I know it isn't the right spelling, but just bare with me.)** youngest son, Zeto. Zeto was a year old. Kicha smiled as she saw Noah, the second youngest of the Hyuga family. Noah was four years old. His brother was eight and his name was Jei. He had a sister, who was stolen by the Bakury whose name was Mecha.

Kicha turned to her teammates. "Umm, go get clothes and meet me back here as soon as you are done."

"Hope you can handle them that long." Yuro said.

"It won't be that hard." Kicha replied.

"See ya in an hour, Kich." Nina said. She left. Yuro pecked Kicha on the cheek before leaving. A blush appeared on her face.

"See ya." Kicha called. She turned towards the kids.

"Awe, Kicha-Chan got a boyfriend." Tash said. Kicha glared.

"Ok, what we are going to do is be put into groups. Saiosho-kun, you are with your squad."

"Hai." Saiosho answered. He walked over by Roy and Mica.

"Naki, Yourasho, and Jei you are a group."

"Hai." The three answer.

"Taya and Tash, you're a group."

"Hai" the two called.

"Noah and Zeto will be with me, Nina, and Yuro."

"Hai." Noah's small voice said.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

The ten adults stood in a circle. It was still early in the morning as they formed the plan. The morning dew was still think on the freshly cutgrass. The cold air stung their skin as expected from an April morning. All of them concentrated on what was said.

"We are to track them, find our kids, and possibly kill them." Kakashi explained.

"And if we are able to get a kid back then what?" Neji asked.

"Then whoever the kid belongs to gets to head back and pic up there other children." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded.

"Let's go." Anko said. The rest moved on as Naruto stood there. After they were about five feet, apart Sasuke called.

"Dobe!"

'My first and only son taken by the damn Bakury.' Naruto thought. Sasuke appeared next to Naruto. Naruto's face pointed down and he was too zoned out to notice them leaving.

"Naruto, we're going." Sasuke said. He gave him a little shake and Naruto zoned back in.

"Come on Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I'm coming." Naruto yelled back. He flashed a smile at Sasuke who started to walk away.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled before sighing.

Naruto started at a run. Picking up speed…. **(A/N: dramatic pause)**…..He tripped falling into Neji.

"Uzamaki you better watch where you're going." Neji hissed.

"Calm down Neji-Kun. It was an accident." Tenten said. Neji huffed then kept walking.

"Naruto-Kun, are you ok?" Hinata said, her soft-spoken voice not showing a change in dynamics.

**(A/N: Dynamics is how loud are soft something is.) **

"I'm fine Hinata-Chan. No need to worry, believe it!" Naruto said. Everyone was used to Naruto's clumsy out breaks. So they didn't pay to much attention.

**Ok, sorry since I haven't updated in awhile. Track Season is finally over. We placed in the meet of the champs!! Please Review. Every body likes them. Meaning the Reviews.**

**Preview to Chapter 6:**

**Kicha whispered to herself. "At least nothing is broken yet." The front door open and shut. **_**Crash**_**! Kicha turned around to see her teammate standing over a broken lamp. "Nina, you Baka!"**

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

"**What happened to Pakkun?" Naruto asked. Pakken looked up with hurt in his eyes.**

"**He passed." Kakashi replied. Shikamaru looked down at the little dog.**

"**He seems so familiar." Shikamaru said.**

"**He should, this is Pakken, Pakkun's son." Kakashi said. "Remember way far back during the Chunin exams when that little dog bit you." Shikamaru nodded. Hinata bent down. She could still see a pink tint to his nose. **

"**He's a pup." Neji said.**

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

"**Make him stop squirming!" Ryoki yelled.**

"**If you would hold him right!" Rena yelled.**

"**Shut your trap, Rena!" Reno barked.**

"**What the hell did I do to you?" Squawked she.**

"**You were born!" Reno screamed. Their voices went quiet for a minute.**

"**That was mean." Ryoki said.**

**A lot of things happen in the next 10 million chapters. And from now there is always gonna be three parts. Enjoy. Please Review. Every body likes them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I changed the dogs name and the part with his father. It was annoying me. Sorry.**

Kicha looked around with Zeto on her hip and Noah fallowing at her heels. Turning the corner, she looked at the clock.

"11:03." She read. Kicha wondered towards the living room. 'Where are they?' She eyed the three groups. Taya and Tash were in the corner giggling. Saiosho and Jei stood watching from their groups. Mica was looking at a ramen magazine. It featured the latest ramen flavors. Roy was reading a hand-me-down Icha Icha paradise book that he had gotten from his father. Naki and Yourasho slept curled up in the corner of the room.

"At least nothing is broken yet." Kicha whispered to herself. The front door open and slammed shut. "I guess they're here." _CRASH!_ She turned to see her teammate standing over a shattered lamp. "NINA! You baka!"

"Whoops sorry Kich." Nina apologized. The front door opened and closed again. Footsteps patted there way to the living room.

"What happened?" Yuro asked at the sight of his teammate's faces and the lamp. Nina looked pale from fright and Kicha had the evilest look ever.

"Nina-san did it!" Taya snitched. Yuro glared.

"I said I was sorry!" Nina apologized again. Sighing Kicha handed Zeto to Yuro. He hesitated before taking him.

"He's not gonna bite." Kicha said. Her frustration was high. The worriment of her little brother was bothering her. Kicha bent down to Noah. "Noah, Nina-baka-chan is going to watch you." He slowly nodded. Nina looked down at Noah.

"Does he bite?" Nina asked. Kicha ignored the question. She left for the dinning room.

'Maybe I should have told Ka-san about the footsteps I heard that night. The only thing was I was the only one to hear them.' She opened the closet door and pushed the vacuum out of the way. The dustpan cracked in half while still being hooked on the wall. "That's not a good sign." Kicha picked up the broom and all the bristles fell out. "You got to be kidding me!" Kicha yelled.

"Roy-kun, where are you going?" Mica asked.

"To the pantry." He replied. He made his way to the pantry, getting a bag of chips.

Kicha stood at the door fuming.

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?" Saiosho asked. Kicha looked towards him slowly stepping out of the room to find another dustpan.

"The dustpan is broken and I-" _CRUNCH. _She looked down at her feet. Crushed chips sprayed the floor. The bag and Roy's feet lie next to it.

"My bad." He said.

"Kami-Sama please help me!"

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

The ten adults ran on the path, skipping through tree branches. Kakashi led the group. This would be his final mission before retiring. He stopped the team.

"Wait." He said putting his hand down to the ground. Concentrating his chakra, he preformed a summoning jutsu. A little dog popped up. "Paasen, we need you to track our kids." Hinata bent down. Paasen's nose still was a light shade of pink.

"He's a pup." Neji said. "Are you sure he can bring us to Mecha-chan and the others?" Tenten nodded, agreeing to Neji's question.

"He may be a pup, but he is on of the top search dogs." Kakashi said. Anko smiled, proud of her husband. The rest of the girls smiled at the thought of a top searching puppy.

"Konoha's best I presume." Ino said.

"I need a scent." Paasen's small voice said. Everyone looked at each other.

"They might have separated everyone." Kakashi said.

"Who's child first?" Hinata asked.

"Which ever kid is the youngest." Sasuke said. His fingers brushed through his hair. "Five."

"Six." Naruto and Hinata said.

"Five." Tenten and Neji said.

"Seven." Ino said. She sighed a breath of disappointment. Shikamaru stared at the ground.

"Three." Anko chimed. 'Thank Kami-Sama we're looking for him first.'

"We're looking for Mezo-kun first." Kakashi said.

Sakura fiddled with her necklace. The green jewel gently sliding over and through her fingers. 'This is my fault.' She thought. Her stare was hard and becoming full of tears.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Sakura looked up whipping away all the tears. Sasuke hugged her close.

He whispered in her ear. "It's not your fault. You don't have to worry we'll find Toashi-kun" Sakura slightly nodded. Kakashi took out one of Mezo's toys. It was a small wooden ninja that he would always play with. Paasen sniffed the toy than the air trying to catch a scent. Moments passed.

"Found one, but they're moving fast." Paasen said. "Come on." They all started at a run.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

Geo looked up. His blonde hair whipping into his eyes. He couldn't move his hands to push it. He was being held be one of the Bakury. Notsume they called him. Geo started to whimper.

"Shut up, will ya." Notsume scowled. Seven Bakury ran a path through the trees. There were three girls and four guys. Two of them being twins. Their names, Rena and Reno.

"Notsume, be nice!" Rena said. She had the kindest heart out of the seven. Notsume shook Geo violently, making him cry harder. "Hand him to me."

"Fine you can have him." Notsume said tossing Geo to Rena. She pushed Geo's hair out of his face and looked into his white eyes. Tears stained Geo's Face.

"It's ok. Notsume is just really loud." Rena cooed. She turned her attention to her other comrade. "Ryoki, you better not hurt that kid!" Ryoki was in an odd position. He looked up holding Toashi by his feet. Toashi's little face turning red from the rush of blood.

"Make him stop squirm!" Ryoki yelled.

"If you would hold him right." Rena yelled back.

"Why don't you hold him!"

"I already have one. Besides you're the one shaking."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah? You're really not? Stand still."

"Sorry can't we're moving."

"You're just like Reno."

"Shut your trap Rena!" Reno yelled.

"What the hell I do to you?" Rena asked.

"You where born!" Rena and Ryoki looked at Reno in silence.

"That was mean." Ryoki said. The leader of the group sighed.

"Would you three shut the fuck up!" Sozeo yelled. "Ryoki hold the kid right." Ryoki flipped Toashi, his face slowly turning normal.

Toashi looked around. Josu was asleep in the arms of Reno. Mecha was with a women name Akane. Mecha stayed calm for the most part, but squeaked every now and again when they jumped from three to tree.

The youngest of the Bakury held onto Mezo. She had gotten dragged into the Bakury five years ago when she was ten because she was kidnapped. She feared that if she left they would kill her. Her name was Kimi.

Sozeo threatened the 6 that if they dropped any of the kids he was going to kill them on the spot.

Kimi didn't feel like dieing anytime soon. _CRACK!_

"Be careful!" Sozeo yelled. Kimi looked around being very careful. _SNAP!_

Notsume's branch snapped. He reached for the nearest thing to him, and unfortunately, it was Kimi and Mezo. A piercing scream bellowed out from her mouth as they dropped. Ryoki shot his head back. The jerk of his body caused Toashi to drop Tushy.

"Let them go. We can't waste time." Sozeo said. 'And if they show up I'll kill them.' The remaining five kept going.

Ryoki stared forward. He remembered when he was in Konoha's ninja academy. He remembers exactly what his teacher, Haru-sensei said.

Flash Back

"You must never show any feeling toward anyone during a mission. No matter what." He has said. Normally a few minutes after class Iruka-sensei from the class next door would come in and talk to Haru-sensei.

Ryoki would walk out and wait for his cousin at the room next door.

**End Flash Back**

Ryoki's eyes had gotten all watery and tears threatened to fall. He thought about some moments with Kimi.

**Flash back**

"Girl, in the Bakury we don't carry stuffed animals." Ichibatta had said. Reno smirked holding the stuffed rabbit over Kimi's head.

"I think we should just rip it." Reno suggested.

"NO! Don't, please." Kimi said. Tears poring down her face.

"I think we should." Ichibatta said taking the rabbit. He grabbed the legs and pulled them apart. It slowly started to tare.

"Stop it!" Kimi cried. The boys chuckled. The rabbit was snatched out of Ichibatta's hands. They stopped laughing.

"Leave her alone. She was kidnapped." Ryoki said.

"What you gonna do?" Reno said.

"I'll sic your older sis on you." Ryoki retorted.

"U-Uh we better go. You don't want to see Rena's bad side." Reno said.

"What you afraid of your sis?" Ichibatta asked.

"Hells yea." The two boys backed away.

Ryoki handed the stuffed animal back to Kimi. He was thirteen and she was ten. "I can see if Akane-san will sew this for you." He said rubbing the back of his head. He was short for his age and was only an inch or two taller than Kimi.

"Thank you." Kimi said reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

**End Flash Back**

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm trying to finish the story but it's just a little hard. To many things happening. I mean with Kicha and Yuro. Sakura and her…we'll wait until later for me to tell you. And Ryoki and Kimi…WAIT WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO KIMI…(snicker). Here's the preview:**

"**Kich, I don't wanna do it!" Nina complained. "Make Yuro-kun do it!"**

"**I'm not doing it!" Yuro said.**

"**Oh, my Kami-Sama! I'll do it!" Kicha said pushing Nina and Yuro out of the way. Zeto laughed as he played with his bare feet. Kicha's face scrunched with disgust.**

**8---------------8(point of view has changed)**

"**And Nina." Anko said.**

"**Great, now I'm defiantly worried." Tenten said.**

"**Why?" Naruto asked.**

"**Think about it Dobe, Tei Nina. She is an accident waiting to happen." Sasuke said.**

**8---------------8(point of view has changed)**

"**Sozeo-Sama, when do you think Ichibatta-kun and Hopeen-chan will be there?" Akane asked. She bit the top of her nail dreading the fact she asked a question.**

**Rena flinched. 'Why would she ask a question? That was the first thing we learned. Ask a question or die.' Rena looked at Sozeo waiting to see what he did.**

**Sozeo's red eyes stared ahead. It took him awhile to respond. "The two should be there tomorrow night."**

**Review please…Everyone like them. )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that day, around 8:45pm.

"Kich, I don't wanna do it!" Nina complained. "Make Yuro-kun do it!"

"I'm not doing it!" Yuro said.

"Oh, my Kami-Sama! I'll do it!" Kicha said pushing Nina and Yuro out of the way. Zeto laughed as he played with his bare feet. Kicha's face scrunched with disgust. She grabbed the tape of the diaper. Yuro stood on Kicha's right and Nina on her left. They leaned over Zeto as Kicha removed the diaper, their eyes widening. The fumes floated to their noses. Yuro's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he feinted. Nina laughed and Kicha gagged.

"Ew, why do I have to do this?" Kicha said turning her head while wiping Zeto.

"Well, because I don't want to and Yuro-kun passed out." Nina replied.

"It was a rhetorical question." Kicha replied laughing. She tossed the diaper and the wipe in the trash. "Nina-chan get me a diaper please."

"Where are they?" Nina asked.

"Over there in the baby bag." Kicha said. She still faced Zeto.

'Where's over there?' Nina thought. She walked a few steps tripping over Yuro with a thud.

"Who's a good baby? Come on, who's a good baby?" Kicha cooed making faces.

'Freak.' Nina thought. She lay on the ground watching with a smile.

Kicha said moving back. "Ok, let's see. Nina, where's-" _Thud._ She found herself lying on the floor.

"Hey, Kich, the weather's nice down here." Nina said.

"You're a Baka." Kicha said laughing. She looked at what she was laying on. Her back lay on top of Yuro's chest. 'I better get off of him." Kicha thought. She looked over at Nina. She was already up with the diaper putting it on Zeto. "Sure, you do that" Kicha said.

"Well, his butt is clean now." Nina retorted. The two turned to look at Yuro. He still lay unconscious on the ground. "Kich, I think we should move him." Kicha nodded partially picking him up. "I'll put the rest of the kids asleep. Then I'll go fall asleep in the living room. See ya."

"Bye." Kicha got Yuro up the steps but had to lean on the hall wall for a few moments. She looked around. There was a flour mark right next to her. She smiled at it.

'I know where to put him.' Kicha thought

"Mmmmmm." Yuro stirred. Kicha dragged him to her mom and dad's bed. He lay on his back, slightly bouncing as he fell. Yuro opened one eye. He reached for Kicha's hand. Pulling her, she fell onto his chest. Her face a few inches from his. Yuro had a smirk played on his face.

'My heart is beating so fast.' Kicha thought. He reached up, their lips meeting. Both their eyes slid closed. The kiss deepened.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

9:00pm

"I wonder how Jei, Noah, and Zeto are doing." Tenten thought aloud.

"I'm sure they're ok." Neji reassured her. The group jumped from branch to branch.

"Neji-kun it right. Our kids are in the hands of Kicha-chan." Hinata said.

"And Yuro." Ino added.

"And Nina." Anko said.

"Great, now I'm defiantly worried." Tenten said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Think about it Dobe, Tei Nina. She is an accident waiting to happen." Sasuke said. The group kept on moving. They've been on the move since they left this morning. Now the sky was full of stars. Every now and again, a cloud would cover the moon. Paasen halted.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I-I think I found him." Paasen said. Everyone jumped to the ground. Paasen's ears went up. A feint cry traveled to there ears. "There are three people. Two of them aren't moving." Paasen ran through the brushes cautiously. Notsume and Kimi lay on the ground unconscious. Mezo sat on Kimi's chest sobbing. Anko's eyes were glassy.

"Kakashi-kun, it's him." Anko said. Kakashi smiled. Him and his wife ran to their son. Picking him up they hugged him.

"What are we gonna do with those two?" Shikamaru asked.

"Me personally think they should die." Ino said.

"Same." Anko said, her voice quivering from happiness. Mezo only had minor scratches and bruises. None of them appointed who was going to kill the two Bakury, but Sakura stepped up. She looked down at her necklace than concentrated on it. When she looked back up her eyes glowed white. She tapped Notsume's face. He turned purple and his lips turned white. Everyone stared wide eye.

"S-Sakura-chan." Sasuke stuttered. Sakura's eyes turned to her normal color. She collapsed to her knees, gasping for air. Everyone was around Sakura and didn't notice Kimi crawl away

"Forehead, I guess you ain't do that again." Ino said. Sakura managed a slight smile. Her eyes slid closed.

……….. (Dot, dot, dot, moments later, time has past.)

Sakura found herself on Sasuke's back.

"How long have I been out?" Sakura asked. She looked around.

"Only 5 minutes." Sasuke said.

"What happened to Kakashi?"

"He went home to pick up Roy in the morning." Sakura smiled. 'I never used that power before. Next time I think it'll kill me.'

**Flashback**

Sakura lay on Sasuke's back.

"Now what?" Neji asked. He looked at all the faces. "We found Kakashi-san son. What do we do now."

"Kakashi and Anko can go home. They found their son." Shikamaru said.

"We still need Paasen." Hinata said

"I'll leave him with you." Kakashi said. He faced the little pup. "Your mission ends once everyone's child is found. Understood?"

"Hai." Paasen said.

"Good luck." Anko said. She hugged Mezo close. He held onto his ninja toy, sleeping in his mothers arms.

The two jumped back to the village.

Eight Left….

**End Flashback**

"Who are we looking for now?" Sakura asked. The eight that were left hadn't moved from their spots.

"We haven't decided yet." Sasuke answered. He thought more deeply about Sakura's attack. 'That was defiantly not normal. She never did that before. It drained the energy right out of her.'

"I vote Ino's." Her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. Sasuke was confused.

"Why." He mouthed.

"Ino's kid is lazy just like Shikamaru."

"We can't argue with that." Naruto chuckled. Ino moved closer to him, bashing him over his head.

Sighing Sakura continued. "Well he wouldn't try squirming out of anything. So he would be with the Bakury the whole time." Everyone nodded. Shikamaru bent down to let Paasen sniff one of Josu's shirts.

Like he did with Mezo, he sniffed the air trying to find a scent. A few moments passed then he declared that he had gotten one. They started out at a run. Sasuke stopped short realizing what was there.

"Sakura-chan, I found Tushy." Sasuke said.

8---------------8(point of view has changed)

Ever since the two fell, the remaining five had been silent. Toashi watched as Mecha was being flipped on to Akane's shoulder. Her soft face staring hard. Akane decided it wasn't confortale and flipped her back.

"Sozeo-Sama, when do you think Ichibatta-kun and Hopeen-chan will be there?" Akane asked. She bit the top of her nail dreading the fact she asked a question.

Rena flinched. 'Why would she ask a question? That was the first thing we learned. Ask a question or die.' Rena looked at Sozeo waiting to see what he did.

Sozeo's red eyes stared ahead. It took him awhile to respond. "The two should be there tomorrow night." Reno and Ryoki blew a sigh of relief. Rena was afraid that Ryoki was going to ask about Kimi. She knew that those two were most likely dead, and if somehow they were still alive, they would never see them again because Sozeo would kill them. The five kept moving.

"This kid is getting heavy." Reno complained.

"At least yours doesn't move!" Ryoki yelled cuffing Toashi's arms and knees together. "Yours sleeps the whole time."

"Yours weighs less."

"Yours doesn't cry!" Toashi was in tears. He grabbed Ryoki's shirt and cried in it. "Rena-chan, how do I make him stop?"

Rena sighed. Geo was sound asleep, his blonde hair spreading all over her top. "Rock him back and forth, and sing something soothing. Not loud though." Ryoki nodded. He rocked Toashi's little body singing a song. It was familiar to Toashi.

"Da da da daaaaa dum

Da da da daaaaa dum

Sleep my little one now

Close your sparkling eyes

Don't you dare cry a single tear anymore.

Da da da daaaaa dum

Da da da daaaaa dum"

**Flashback**

A younger Toashi stared up from his crib. Large green orbs stared down at him. A soft song came from his mother's lips.

Da da da daaaaa dum

Da da da daaaaa dum

Sleep my little one now

Close your sparkling eyes

Don't you dare cry a single tear anymore.

Da da da daaaaa dum

Da da da daaaaa dum

**End Flashback**

Toashi fell asleep. Rena smiled. Reno shifted Josu to his other side. Akane hummed a soft song causing Mecha to fall asleep.

Ryoki thought about Kimi some more and the night he left from home.

**Flashback**

Ryoki and Kimi were in the tea village. Kimi had the widest smile on her face because she hadn't been back to the place where she grew up in three years. She pulled Ryoki through the town. Quite a few times, they were pulled over by some people giving greetings to Kimi.

"Come on, I want you to meet my parents." Kimi said. Ryoki stopped. He remembers when Ichibatta and Sozeo-Sama first brought her to the Bakury head quarters. He overheard their conversation. They had killed her parents and left with her.

"Kimi, I-I don't think it is a good idea." Ryoki tried explaining.

"Why not?" Kimi asked trying to pull him.

"They're gone." Kimi stopped. She looked at him.

"No, no they're not." Ryoki stared at her. Kimi started running to her old house. She stopped short when she saw it. It was abandoned. The shutters were coming off the windows and the windows were broken. She opened the gate. Ryoki fallowed her. They found themselves in the front room.

Everything lay were Kimi remembered. She picked up a dusty photo. Wipping the glass, it revealed a small girl and her parents hugging her. She moved to the middle of the room. She looked at all the dusty furniture and pictures.

"Kimi, they were killed. They were killed my Sozeo-Sama and Ichibatta." Kimi fell to her knees. Ryoki move toward her. She climbed into his arms and cried.

**End Flashback one…Starting number two**

Ryoki and Kimi were a mile away from head quarters. They lay in the grass under the stars. Kimi was now fourteen and Ryoki was seventeen. They laid there for hours not talking, just staring.

"Kimi, I" Ryoki stopped. Kimi rolled over. She smiled.

"I love you too." She said kissing him fast. She pulled back and lay on the grass again. Ryoki rolled on top of her. He kissed her. Both their eyes slid closed. It deepened. Ryoki's shirt slid off, and he felt under Kimi's shirt. It got more graphic.

**End flashback two…Starting number three.**

Ryoki looked up at his mother. She was crying.

"Ka-san, I'm leaving. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm gonna go back to Konoha. I don't want to live in the fire country. I hate it." Ryoki explained. Dainya smiled (Ryoki's mom).

"You can go. I'll phone your aunt." Dainya said.

"Ka-san, no. I wanna surprise Aunty and Saku-chan. Plus what if I don't make there alive. It's gonna take me months."

"But how will I know?"

"Wait for my call." Dainya nodded dumbly. "Bye." Ryoki hugged her. He made it out of the village, but was snatched right away by Sozeo. His mother never got the call.

**End Flashback three**

Ryoki looked at Sozeo. He looked onward.

'That necklace is mine!' Sozeo thought.

**Who is Ryoki, and who is Saku-chan. The mystery continues.lol. Sorry but I can't give you a preview to the next chapter cause I'm in the middle of writing it. But please review...Every one likes them. )...**


End file.
